Duty Calls
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: The girls get together for a pajama party, but Ino has other ideas


Sakura, Ino, and TenTen were having a much needed girls night. Ino went all out and bought popcorn, wine, ordered pizza, and even bought the pajamas the girls would be lounging in.

"Ino? What-" Tenten mumbled as she pulled out a dark purple corset top with matching panties.

"The theme is sexy!" Ino grinned, flamboyantly pulling her baby pink corset top and panties out of the bag.

"Oh, we match?" Sakura mused, her lime green set was adorned with clear beads and a faux fur neckline. The mesh material that hung from the bra was much softer than she expected.

"Yes." Ino giggled as she watched Tenten struggle to untie the back of the corset.

"Why did you get actual corsets? This can't be comfortable to sleep in." Tenten grumbled.

"They're not for _sleeping_. We're gonna cause a little trouble tonight." Ino smirked, looking straight at Sakura, who somehow successfully pulled the corset on and was tightening the bow. Noticing her gaze, Sakura looked up and blushed.

"What?"

"We're helping you get that sexy fireman neighbor of yours." Ino's evil grin made Sakura shiver.

"And how, pray tell, are you doing that?" Sakura asked and immediately regretted it when Ino wordlessly walked into the kitchen and put the stovetop popcorn into the microwave and pressed the "defrost" setting.

"You're going to start a _fire_ in my kitchen?!" Sakura shrieked, running to stop the microwave, but Ino grabbed her around her waist and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Ino, what the hell?? I _just_ bought that!"

"Will you calm down? I'll buy you a better one." Ino rolled her eyes before turning to help Tenten tie her corset.

"If you try turning it off," Ino spoke up, not looking up from Tenten's back. "I'll tell Naruto it was you who hid his summons scroll."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Damn that blonde. With a heavy sigh, Sakura watched as the metal in her microwave starting making sparks.

Tenten stiffened at the smell coming from the kitchen as Sakura trudged to the couch and pulled out her phone.

"It's on fire." She grumbled before dialing her neighbor's number.

"Hey, Kakashi? It's Sakura. Umm, my microwave is on fire can-" She pulled the phone from her head with a slight frown before she heard her front door get kicked open.

"Sakura?!" A frantic voice called out, making her shake her head.

"The kitchen, please." She groaned.

Kakashi ran in holding a fire extinguisher and wearing his rubber gloves, but that's all he had the chance to pull on. He was wearing gray pajama shorts and his boots. He was completely bare from the waist up.

"How did you do this?" He sighed, finally turning to look at Sakura, taking the gloves off. His eyes widened when he saw her attire, or lack thereof.

"I didn't do it. She did." Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed at Ino with her thumb, who was smirking as she let her eyes wander over Kakashi's well built chest.

Kakashi was too busy staring at Sakura to notice. The lime green made her skin glow and the matching heels made her legs look shapely and even longer. Sakura always had a thing for Kakashi since the day she moved in a year ago. She'd seen him return to his house with what looked like a crowd of other firemen. Kakashi met her gaze from across the lawn and smiled at her, causing his friends to immediately tease him and catcall her.

"Why would you do that?" He asked Ino, ripping his eyes off of Sakura in the process.

"Oh, I have my reasons." She smirked. "Come on Tenten, let me help you get out of this."

"But you just-"

"Come on," Ino nudged.

Once they left, Sakura checked to make sure the door was closed before she smirked at Kakashi and sauntered to him and sat down on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"She wanted to hook us up." Sakura whispered into his ear, smiling when she felt his fingers grip her waist.

"Is that so?" He hummed with a chuckle. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint her."

"Oh, I think she can wait a little longer." Sakura giggled before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You'll have to tell her we're together eventually. It's been six months already." He mumbled against her lips, making her smile again.

"Mm, true. But she was ogling you. She can wait." Sakura pouted. She didn't like that Ino had done that. But her mood immediately brightened when Kakashi kissed her forehead.

"I need to thank her." He pulled back enough to meet her gaze, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh? What for?"

"Your lingerie." He whispered.

Sakura felt her face burning before she quickly got off his lap. "Shut up."

Kakashi chuckled as she walked over to the laundry room and threw one of his shirts at him.

"If she's seeing you again, you're wearing a shirt."

"Fair enough." He smiled before standing and pulling the solid black shirt over his head. Sakura blew a kiss at him before walking down the hallway to her bedroom.

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted, making Kakashi laugh.

A very angry blonde stormed into the living room and poked Kakashi's chest hard.

"I RUINED HER MICROWAVE TO GET YOUR CHISELED ASS OVER HERE TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND HAPPY AND YOU ARE ALREADY TOGETHER??"

"That's about the jist of it." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"You suck, Haruno." Ino pouted.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, leaning into Kakashi's hold.

"You still owe me a new microwave."


End file.
